a minha estoria a sua estoria
by carol-sensei1
Summary: kagome e inuyasha se conhecem desde 8 anos e por um bom tenpo a amizade foi crescendo agora cum 13 anos inuyasha se muda e kagome persebe q o ama


**oie...kumenasai naum postar essas outras fics...mais essa prometo postar ela afinal to de ferias e o capitulo de como me livro de vc to quase conseguindo escrever ele ainda naum tem akele "thans" hehe bom a fic e reviews são sempre bem vindas ok**

**cap. 1- o começo de tudo e quando vc foi enbora **

minha estoria começa quando tinha 7 anos e meio quando conheci o inuyasha ele era um ano meis velho q eu mais isso nau tem problema...

-oi,meu nome é kagome higurashi e o seu?.eu disse sorrindo com a bola na mao

-meu nome é inuyasha,inuyasha taisho.ele disse acho q ele estava meio triste então perguntei:

- vc está triste pq?aconteceu alguma coisa?.eu perguntei ingenua e ainda sorrindo

-pq stá falandu comigo?naum tem medo?.ele perguntou com um pouco de lagrimas nos olhos

-medo?pq teria medo de falar com vc...vc parece ser alguem tão legal inu-kun.eu finalizei com o apelido inu-kun então persebi q ele sorriu discretamente mais sorriu.

-inu-kun?.ele disse com o sorriso discreto do lado.

Foi assim q nossa amizade começo logo depois de inuyasha conheci mirok e sango os dois mtu legais mais o mirok é mtuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pervetido tarado e todos os adjetivos q se dar para alguem de sua laia mas apesar disso eramos grandes amigos pra sango eu contava todos os meus segredos pro mirok eu vivia brigando e com o inu-kun eu conversava contava meus segredos com ele com q eu mais saia e me divertia até q um dia ele chegou e me disse:

-ka eu vo me mudar pra kyoto.ele respondeu me abrasando e eu respondi:

-q...por...por...que? e...quan...quando?.eu disse com os olhos marejados

-amanha meu pai compro uma empresa lá desculpa ka-chan desculpa.ele me respondeu e depois enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro como se estivesse...CHORANDO

-tudo bem inu-kun.-eu disse tentando conter as lagrimas-seu pai nao tem culpa mtu menos vc eu entendo entõ amanha irei faltar na aula pra ir dar um tchau "tenporario" pra vc eu juro.depois q eu disse isso ele falou q tinha q ir enbora pra arrumar as suas coisas**(obs.aqui ele tinham 13 anos)**eu fui até a porta com ele ,fechei-a e depois sai correndo para meu quarto,tranquei a porta eescorreguei por esta e depois de segundos estava chorando chorando muito e nem sabia o porque estava chorando tanto por um amigo quando persebi q no meu coração o inu-kun nao era somente um amigo mais sim o meu primero amor desde quando conheci ele já sentia aquele carinho especial por alguem mais nunca persebi o quando ele era especial naquele dia nem jantei nem comi nada eu fiquei no meu quarto quando minha bateu

-filha por favor vem comer alguema coisa vc vai ficar com anemia desse jeito. ela falava extremamente preocupada e eu respondi

-depois eu como algo mae mais agora eu quero chorar até minhas lagrimas secarem e não tiver mais nada pra chorar na frente dele

-minha filha.-ela disse-td bem então mais vou deixar um sanduiche preparado caso vc queira ta lá na cozinha.ela respondeu

-obrigada mae...mtu obrigada.eu murmurei baixinho mais eu sabia q naum iria querer comer nada então deixei a minha mae fazer por que nao queria chatea-la mais continuei chorando até q meus olhos estavam ardendo de tanto chorar e dormi do jeito q tava:

-filha acorda senão vc nao vai dar tchau para o seu amigo.ela falou batendo na porta e eu acordei e virei um verdadeiro "flecha" da vida de tão rapida vesti um vestido basico azul claro com manchas azul escura uma sandalia azul marinho comuma leve maquiagem e fui peguei o sanduiche e praticamente engoli ele entero e fui pro aeroporto

-inu-kun.chamei ele ja tava entrando no aviao quando cheguei mais ele saiu da fila pra entrar e veio falar comigo

-ka-chan pensei q vc nao iria vir.- ele disse surpreso com as manchas no meu rosto-ka-chan vc estava chorando?.ele pergunto preocupado mais eu nada respondi só levantei o rosto e beijei-o

-desculpe desculpe.eu disse chorando e corri pra sei lá onde o inu-kun queria i atras de mim mais o pai dele chamou-o e depois disso nao consegui me reculpera tão facil eu estava com o coração partido e minha mae começou a ficar preocupada passou os anos e agora eu tinha desseseis anos e já tinha me reculperado eu achava agora namorava com o kouga fazia um ano e meio mas no começo das aulas uma coisa inesperada aconteceu

-ka-chan eu voltei. o inuyasha voltou para tokyo nao justo agora q eu finalmente acertei minha vida ele aparece pra tomar meu coraçao de volta nao nao

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**essa é introdução da fic espero q vcs gostem**


End file.
